


¿Abrazo?

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst suave, Feels, Mención a eventos del Cd Drama, Pokemon Sun & Moon, Si lo quieren interpretar como shipping adelante aunque no lo sea, Team Rocket - Freeform, pokeani
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Jessie era fuerte, independiente, decidida. No iba a dejar que un simple abrazo le hiciese perder esa pinta... ¿O sí?





	

Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la cueva a la par que vociferaba pestes de todo y todos cuanto conocía y lanzaba manotazos al aire, seguramente ante un enemigo imaginario. Estuvo a nada de patear una de las bayas que se encontraban desperdigadas en el piso, pero la mirada penetrante del pokémon se lo impidió. Tuvo el presentimiento que, de hacerlo, ella sería quien terminaría embarrada en la pared. Bufó ante la imposibilidad y dio otro golpe contra la nada.  
  
No era una incómoda sensación generada por la paranoia, es que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando con sólo observar esos ojos como de canica y un hocico que dejaba completamente ocultas sus fauces. Podría estar viéndola con lástima… o podría estar mofándose de ella.  
  
La incertidumbre la hizo rabiar aún más. Comenzó a lanzar patadas sintiéndose una Hitmonlee.  
  
—Estúpido oso.  
  
Si Bewear fuese capaz de comprender la mitad de las cosas que sus “mascotas” decían, seguramente desde el primer día los hubiese mandado a volar. O quizás les hubiese dado más “cariño” para que cambiasen esa actitud tan detestable. Agradeció que no fuese ni la una ni la otra al ver que había extendido sus brazos.  
  
¿Un abrazo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque no lo pareciese, ella valoraba su vida lo suficiente como para no ir directo a una trampa mortal. Y, aunque tuviese la certeza de que no quedaría más desinflada que su globo después de recibir un ‘impactrueno’ de Pikachu, no era como si lo necesitara. ¿Ella? ¿Jessie, el mejor y más bello eslabón del Equipo Rocket? ¡Carajo, no!  
  
No era como si le afectase —demasiado— el último regaño del jefe. O mejor dicho, de la secretaria. ¿Quién se creía _esa_ como para llamarles “ineptos” por no haber conseguido capturas nuevas en el último mes? ¡Claro! Era fácil decir sandeces desde la comodidad de un escritorio ejecutivo dentro de una oficina, con aire acondicionado y cafetera a disposición. Ella no era la que se partía el alma u otras cosas saliendo a cazar animalejos capaces de quemarte, electrocutarte, envenenarte o cosas peores.  
  
—Estúpida Matori.  
  
Notó que Bewear se había acercado más, insistente con lo del abrazo. ¿En verdad daba a entender que lo necesitaba? ¿Ella, la pequeña niña que fue capaz de crecer grande y fuerte lejos de su madre? ¡Con un demonio, no!  
  
Tampoco es su estado actual fuese culpa de Meowth y Mimikyu. ¡Qué va! Ya había aceptado que el fantasmita iba muy a su bola y que sólo seguía con ellos por el odio que le tenía a la rata con hepatitis. Desde su captura se había mantenido distante y frío con ellos; haciendo que, en ocasiones, su felino compañero agradeciese el hecho de no tenerlo cerca por lo incómoda que era su presencia; sin mencionar los daños colaterales que causaban los descuidos de Mimikyu al dejar su disfraz tirado por ahí. Lo que no terminaba de asimilar era el cambio de actitud del imitador de Pikachu. Era… era como si en las últimas semanas le hubiese pasado por la mente la descabellada idea de que la convivencia no era mala, o que comenzar a abrirle tu corazón a otras personas no terminaría en dolorosas decepciones. ¿Y lo había hecho con ella? ¿Su auténtica dueña, la que le compraba malasadas de vez en cuando y le daba mimos cada que no amenazaba con robarle su alma? No, claro que no. Ahora se la pasaba horas y horas hablando con el gato parlanchín y ya hasta parecían amigos de toda la vida.  
  
—Estúpido Mimikyu.  
  
Para ese momento ya tenía a Bewear ridículamente cerca esperando a que ella le correspondiese ese abrazo o, mejor dicho, como con la tontísima idea de que ella se iría a lanzar a ellos como una frágil damisela —hueca e inútil— de un cuento infantil.  
  
¿Ella, la valiente guerrera que había sobrevivido a la ira de pokémon legendarios y villanos megalómanos con la intención de conquistar el mundo? ¡Ay, por favor!  
  
Y si así fuese… ¡No sería a los brazos de un premio de juego feria! Se dejaría envolver por el cariño y la comprensión del compañero con el que había compartido media vida de muchas desdichas y alegrías ocasionales. Se quedaría embobada en su mirada esmeralda mientras él, con un tono bastante más varonil a lo usual, le susurraría al oído que todo estaría bien… que nunca más tendría que sufrir los embates de la soledad.  
  
Salvo por el hecho que el señorito “quiero mucho a mis pokémon” parecía haber optado por darle todo el afecto al _bicho_. Tanto veneno debió afectarle las pocas neuronas que la rata no le terminó de freír porque… ¡Por el mismísimo Giratina e Yveltal! ¡Qué asco le daba cuando la _cosa_ esa se ponía empalagosa y el otro idiota se dejaba abrazar…!  
  
O besar.  
  
Si es que a eso se le podía llamar “besar”.  
  
Recordó un tiempo lejano donde las muestras de “afecto” no les eran desconocidas: si se adentraban a un siniestro bosque y quedaban paralizados a causa de un aterrador rugido, se abrazaban el uno al otro para que en caso de morir, fuese juntos. También pasaba que intentaban darse apoyo mutuo y sus manos terminaban juntas, claro estaba que omitiendo las cursilerías de los sonrojos y los “Butterfree en el estómago”, pero no dejaba de ser algo agradable y enternecedor.  
  
¿En qué momento había cambiado todo eso?  
  
—Estúpido James. Estúpida Mareanie. Estúpida…  
  
Cayó en cuenta que el nombre que le seguía a esa frase... era el suyo. Demasiadas cosas en su vida la habían obligado a tener que ser fuerte e independiente; más que nada, por no contar con nadie más. Pero en el momento que se hizo de la compañía de compañeros… no, amigos con los que podía contar en las buenas y en las malas, había decidido mantener esa actitud por orgullo, por temor a que, mostrándose más apacible ellos, no confiarían en ella y la abandonarían de nuevo.  
  
Con ello sólo logró fracasos y que perdiese su apoyo incondicional. Y por más que quisiera gritar, patalear y hacer explotar un edificio entero, ¿qué ganaba? Bewear estaba tan cercano que le bastó un solo paso para sentir todo su afelpado cuerpo. Le parecía tan irónico todo: si ella no hubiese rechazado múltiples abrazos antes, posiblemente no tendría que estar mendigando el del pokémon de Alola; con todo y que él le hizo sentir que ese abrazo no era un modo de hacerla ver débil.  
  
Después de todo, tenía que ser lo bastante fuerte no para lidiar con la fuerza de Bewear, sino con el peso de las consecuencias de sus acciones.


End file.
